1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shaft and bush device and particularly to a tilting steering equipment which prevents backlash between a shaft and a bush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a certain backlash is caused between a male screw and a female screw, because of the fabricating errors. Also a backlash is caused in bearings such as a rotational bearing or a reduction gear mechanism used for an automotive tilting steering equipment.
Therefore, the conventional tilting steering equipment has disadvantages in that the accuracy and smoothness of the tilting operation is not enough, and the operational stability is not sufficient such that the driver may feel uncomfortable.